Intentar Aceptar
by alexandraPM18
Summary: En una misión q le mando William, Grell es enviado a eliminar a una demonio q corrompió a un aspirante shinigami de academia, a ese joven lo eliminaron por traicionar a su raza; Grell ya había acabado con su misión pero no se esperaba q la demonio tuviera una hija, la dejo tan cautivado q no sabía q hacer, entregarle a las autoridades shinigamis o esconderlo de ellas.
1. Misión

Intentar Aceptar

 **Nota** : En vez de llamar Death Scythe al arma de Grell le diré cierra eléctrica por su uso un poco práctico, solo lo escribiré en algunas ocasiones.

ADVERTENCIA: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen, solo la trama en si, contiene yaoi y maltratos futuros, QUEDAN ADVERTIDOS…

 **Declaimer** : En una misión que le mando William, Grell es enviado a eliminar a una demonio que corrompió a un estudiante shinigami de la academia, a ese joven lo eliminaron por traicionar su raza; Grell ya había acabado con su misión pero no se esperaba que la demonio tuviera una hija, está la dejo tan cautivado que no sabía qué hacer, entregarle a las autoridades shinigamis o esconderla de ellas.

Cap. 1: Misión

En el cuartel general shinigami, un pelirrojo estaba paseando por los pasillos ya que había terminado su trabajo rápido, sin más que hacer se dirigió a la oficina de su novio, aunque él tampoco lo crea ya había pasado tres años desde que se declaró y entrego a William, sabía que él era un sádico de primera pero lo amaba tal y como era, a paso él era un masoquista y le gustaba cuando William lo maltrataba en la hora del sexo, pero en este último año lo sentía demasiado agresivo y violento a la hora de dormir juntos, en fin a él ya no le preocupaba por ese pequeño detalle. Ya había llegado y como siempre nunca tocaba la puerta solo pasaba de frente, vio que Ronald estaba adentro conversando con William solo escucho una parte antes de ser visto.

_Yo… no creo que pueda hacerlo William-sensei mejor… ah sempai buenas tardes ¿Cómo le ha ido hoy? (sonaba cortésmente como siempre ante el)._

_Muy bien Ronny, ya termine todo mi trabajo, ah por cierto de que estaban hablando (estaba curioso por la conversación)._

_Señor Sutcliff, no… (En ese instante lo interrumpe Ronald)._

_Pero William-sensei (invento una excusa para no hacerlo y dejarle el trabajo a su sempai, ya que más tarde tenía una cita) Grell-sempai puede hacerlo ya que tiene años de experiencia y yo no tengo muchos, lo más seguro es que sempai lo acabe primero antes que yo, además yo todavía tengo algunos papeleos por acabar (solo le faltaba uno) ¿Qué me dice William-sensei?_

_Por mí no hay problema que me dices tú Will_

_Bueno en un punto tienes razón tal vez Sutcliff acabe más rápido que usted, mmh… de acuerdo retírese a hacer su trabajo, yo por mientras hablare con Sutcliff_

_Gracias William-sensei y sempai discúlpeme por meterlo en esto (lo decía un poco apenado)._

_No te preocupes Ronny de igual forma quería salir (después de ver a Ronald irse, dirigió su mirada a William), y bien ¿Cuál es la misión que le ibas a mandar?_

_Honestamente, no sé porque coqueteas con todo el personal, encima le coqueteas a Knox estando yo presente, acaso no te da vergüenza, quieres que te castigue_

_No le estaba coqueteando a Ronny, solo lo trataba amablemente, tu sabes que entre él y yo solo hay una bonita amistad ya te lo había explicado varias veces encima él también lo aclaro todo, no estés celoso Will (lo decía coquetamente) además tu eres el único para mí (en ese instante lo beso para que aclare todas sus dudas funcionando solo un poco), dejando eso de lado ¿Qué misión le mandaste para que se negara así de repente? (lo dijo recuperando su curiosidad)._

_Ahh… te acuerdas de la traición del joven estudiante de la academia shinigami_

_Como olvidarlo hasta ahora rumorean varias cosas sobre él, no sé si algunas cosas que dicen de su historia sean ciertas o falsas, la verdad no se ¿porque me preguntas eso Will?_

_Al parecer sus familiares quieren venganza sobre esa demonio y nos encargaron esa misión a nosotros, pero cuando le dije esto a Knox se negó como lo acabas de ver, al parecer no quiere tomar la responsabilidad que le dejo esa familia caprichosa, ¿podrás cumplir con esta fastidiosa misión?_

_No te preocupes Will, dime donde es la ubicación de aquella demonio y una cosa más, puedo divertirme con ella antes de matarla (su cara en ese instante reflejaba un poco de sadismo)._

_Haz lo que quieras, si igualmente la mataras pero trae un mechón de su cabello para enseñarle a esa familia que ella ya murió (vio que Grell asentía contento por el permiso), bueno su ubicación es en la ciudad de Londres a diez calles por donde esta Undertaker, te daré dos días para matarla, podrás hacerlo_

_Claro Will pero (comenzó a hablar coquetamente) me darás mi premio cuando regrese_

_Termine el trabajo y tal vez lo piense_

_Tan frio como siempre eso me encanta (sabía que eso era un sí de su parte), bueno terminare rápido para recibir el premio, nos vemos Will (se fue con un documento que tenía toda la información)._

Se demoró medio día para llegar a Londres, ya eran altas horas de la noche y ni señales de esa demonio así que decidió pasar la noche en la casa de Undertaker. Ya estando a medio camino vio a una joven encapuchada llevando una caja entre sus manos, decidió perseguirla pero a distancia para que no se diera cuenta, llegaron a un callejón y la joven dejo la caja a un lado estaba comenzando a revelar su identidad, vio que era la demonio que estaba en la fotografía que tenía, salió de su escondite sorprendiéndola un poco.

_Valla con que tú eres aquella demonio que hizo caer a ese joven estudiante shinigami, me sorprende que ese joven sepa elegir señoritas tan bonitas, pero para su mala suerte no fuiste de nuestra raza por eso lo mataron_

_Que quiere decir con eso, nosotros dos nos amábamos mucho, íbamos a estar juntos por mucho tiempo pero por culpa de ese susodicho amigo lo mataron, y-yo lo amaba (se veía unas cuantas lágrimas en su rostro), se para que usted vino y no me dejare matar por un imbécil como usted, ya muchos otros me vinieron a buscar y escape, no creo que sea diferente con usted (comenzaba a sacar sus garras, colmillos y a cambiar sus ojos por los verdaderos)._

_Bien niña si así quieres jugar (rápidamente invoco su Death Scythe), juguemos_

Estaban luchando arduamente, pero él se dio cuenta de que cada vez iba a caer en dirección a la caja, ella lo desviaba para otro lado, se le ocurrió una idea para derrotarla, al lado suyo vio unas botellas de licor y las lanzo directamente a esa caja.

_ ¡NOOOO!_

Rápidamente la demonio agarro las botellas que iban a caer cerca de la caja otorgándole a Grell una ventaja; así que mientras ella estaba de espalda, Grell le clavaba la sierra eléctrica por su espalda hasta salir por su pecho. Sin dudarlo la joven cayó de rodillas tumbándose al suelo frente a las cajas, con sus últimas fuerzas se estaba arrastrando para alcanzar la caja pero Grell la detiene aplastándola con su pie.

_Tus últimas palabras antes de que te mate_

_P-Por fa-vor no me mate e-ella me necesita (estiro su brazo como un último intento para alcanzarla pero Grell la atravesó de nuevo culminando con su vida)._

_Valla sí que me causo muchos problemas, que tendrá esa caja y quien la necesitaba_

Lo último no le importo en realidad, se acercó al cadáver y arranco un trozo de su cabello llevándose con este un poco de carne, lo puso dentro de un pañuelo y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón; estaba admirando su obra maestra pero entonces escucha un ruido dentro de la caja, ve hacia esa dichosa caja, lo abre y se sorprende al encontrar a un bebe dentro de ella.


	2. Descubrimiento

**Cap. 2: Descubrimiento**

_Eres un bebe tan lindo, no perdón como dijo ella así, una bebe hermosa_

La criatura tenia los cabellos rojos como él, la bebe lo diviso y él vio que sus ojos eran también rojos pero un poco claros que su cabello, tenía su piel suave y lisa como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, en ese instante quiso saber si era demonio o shinigami, sin más demora le quito los guantes que cubrían sus manos, rápidamente diviso unas uñas un poco rojas pero ninguna señal de que sea un demonio o un shinigami normal; él no la podía matar era tan linda así que comenzó a alejarse de esa criatura, estaba lloviendo y no quería quedarse por más tiempo ahí. A los pocos segundos la bebe lloro tan fuerte que a Grell le provoco un sentimiento de angustia, en realidad no quería dejarla sola, no sabía él porque pero la quería tener en sus brazos. Luego de pensarlo varias veces se quitó el abrigo rojo y la cargo entre sus brazos.

_Creo que me mataran por esto, bueno es hora de irnos preciosa (ve que la bebe le sonríe así que se lo devolvió de igual manera, a lo lejos escucho una voz que decía "gracias por cuidarla" voltio para ver quién era pero no diviso nada más que el cadáver de su madre), que extraño, bueno vamos con Undertaker a ver que dice si te puedo tener o no, ahh casi me olvido mi abrigo_

Al coger el abrigo, Grell no sabía cómo ponerselo mientras cargaba a la bebe y la protegía de la lluvia, después de un tiempo lo decide aunque se vería un poco ridículo si es que alguien pasa por ahí, se puso el abrigo por el lado frontal mientras que cargaba a la bebe de un brazo a otro para poder ponerse su abrigo, a simple vista parecía una mujer embarazada tocando su vientre, cosa que pudo disimular bien. Con ese aspecto fue a la casa de su amigo Undertaker, toco la puerta y al oír que podía pasar entro, lo ve de espaldas arreglando un cadáver que está dentro de un ataúd, entonces decidió hablar.

_Undertaker necesito tu ayuda_

_Ohh pero si es mi amiga (le decía amiga a Grell por cortesía), en que puedo ayudarte, pero ya sabes cuál es el precio ¿no?_

_Si ya lo sé pero ahora no tengo un buen chiste, y si te lo digo más tarde_

_Cual es la emergencia para que no me lo digas (en ese instante se voltea revelando un Grell ¿embarazado?)_

_Es que tengo una bebe_

Después de decir esas palabras, Undertaker reventó en risas, haciendo un estrepitoso ruido tanto así que se cayó el cartel de su tienda, rodaba por el suelo sin parar hasta oír un llanto sorprendiéndolo un poco, sin perder más tiempo se levanta del suelo un poco para ver a su amiga.

_No te rías tan fuerte la harás llorar (luego de ver a su amigo levantarse para verlo, se quitó el abrigo que estaba al revés y le enseño a una bebe muy parecida a Grell) lo vez tengo una bebe; ya, ya no llores se que algunas veces se pasa pero es un amigo genial así que deja de llorar ¿sí? (Undertaker estaba sorprendido "de donde habrá sacado esos instintos" se preguntaba él al ver a la bebe calmarse rápidamente) te revisara un momento ¿sí? (la bebe comenzó a reír levemente), bien Undertaker vine a ver que es, una shinigami o una demonio (preguntaba serio)._

_ No era tu hija, yo pensaba que habías dejado embarazada a una mujer por cambiar de lado jejeje…jejeje_

_Eso sí sería un buen chiste (lo dijo riéndose un poco) bueno tómala_

Undertaker la reviso de pies a cabeza y no veía ninguna señal de que sea una demonio, a diferencia de las uñas las cuales eran un poco extrañas, esto ya lo había visto antes pero no se acordaba, también reviso su aura y descubrió que solo tenía levemente un poco de aura demoniaca que ni siquiera se notaba, era casi imperceptible comparado con su aura de shinigami que sobrepasaba a esa aura, solo un experto como él lo notaria, otros shinigamis no notarían esa leve aura demoniaca. En ese momento se le vino el recuerdo de las uñas él lo había visto cuando Grell era un bebe, casi mataban a su padre de traición de no ser por él no lo habrían salvado ni a él ni a su hijo, después de cien años cuando Grell creció y se convertía en shinigami lo dejo solo en este mundo ya que él había muerto por la culpa de su hermano, el tío de Grell que 3 años después Grell lo mato al descubrir la verdadera muerte de su padre, "ahh que en paz descanses viejo amigo" lo decía un poco triste pero recuperando sus ánimos al ver a Grell estar entreteniendo a la bebe de tan solo 6 meses con sus manos "esta escena me recuerda mucho a como era su padre, alegre y juguetón con su hijo, aunque más parecía el hijo que el padre" ante este pensamiento le saco una sonrisa entregándole finalmente a la bebe.

_Y bien ¿qué es? (preguntaba un poco ansioso Grell)._

_Felicidades es casi completamente shinigami (ve que su amiga deforma la cara a una de preocupación) pero no te preocupes casi ni se nota su leve aura demoniaca, al menos solo yo lo puedo ver los otros shinigamis no se darán cuenta, es una hibrido como tu Grell; ahora dime de donde la sacaste_

_Ahh… si te lo digo prometes no contarle a nadie (ve que asentía varias veces) está bien te acuerdas de la traición del joven aspirante a shinigami_

_Ahora que lo dices, creo que todavía lo hablan halla no (Grell asintió levemente ante su pregunta) él era un joven amable y extrovertido lo había conocido hace algún tiempo, si no mal recuerdo tenía el cabello rojizo más oscuro que el tuyo, con razón salió así la bebe_

_Si es hermosa, pero dejando eso de lado puedo dejar aquí a la bebe vendré todos los días a traerle cosas y a ti también, por favor será nuestro secreto ¿sí?_

_Claro que se puede quedar pero no crees que guardar el secreto por mucho tiempo será peligroso, si Spears se entera la mandara con los superiores, ahí la juzgaran como suciedad y no lo pensaran dos veces para eliminarla_

_Lo sé pero convenceré a Will para adoptar a un hijo, si dice q si la llevare ante él y listo final feliz, eso creo_

_Y qué pasa si dice que no (lo decía un poco dudoso de su plan a lo cual Grell se quedó mudo), no te preocupes la mantendré sana y salva aquí si ese fuera el caso, ¿ya le pusiste nombre?_

_Aún no se me ocurre un nombre, porque no se la pones tú, yo tengo pésimos nombres ahora en mente_

_"Igual que su padre" pensaba el, que tal Aimi significa belleza y amor, que dices no es un buen nombre pero… (No termino porque Grell lo interrumpió)._

_Me gusta, bebe desde ahora te llamaras Aimi (ante la mención de su nombre la bebe comenzó a reírse alegremente sacándole una sonrisa a Grell pero después estornudo) ahh… que paso (toco su pechito y se dio cuenta de que estaba húmedo) pero que idiota he sido, Undertaker donde podemos pasar la noche está lloviendo y debo llevar a Aimi a cambiarse_

_Sígueme (lo llevo a Grell y a su nueva bebe Aimi a un cuarto que él tenía con una cama lo suficientemente grande para ocupar tres personas) aquí puedes cambiarla, bueno yo me retiro sería mejor si… (No pudo terminar por la interrupción)._

_Espera yo no sé cómo tratar delicadamente a una bebe, ni siquiera cambiarla, por favor me podrías enseñar (lo decía con la mirada suplicante, en verdad no sabía nada de bebes) ¿sí?_

_Tienes ropa de bebes a la mano_

_Ahora no pero tengo un abrigo rojo a la mano (le entrego el abrigo), Aimi espero q no te hagas popo, ese es un abrigo especial ¿entendiste?_

Undertaker saco una sonrisa enorme al recordar que su amigo le decía lo mismo a su hijo Grell pero con su chaqueta negra, "igual de estúpido que él"; envolvió con el abrigo a la bebe pero antes de eso le reviso el pañal para ver si estaba limpio, por suerte para los dos estaba impecable; después de las suplicas de Grell y su temor por la bebe de que se cayera por un lado, Undertaker se quedó a dormir con ellas, Grell estaba en un lado y él en la otra quedando así la bebe al medio, era extraño y a la vez reconfortante dormir junto con esos dos cuerpos al lado suyo, "se siente cálido" pensaba él cayendo dormido igual que las otras. Grell no sabía las sorpresas y tragedias que le esperaba el futuro junto a Aimi, pero muy pronto lo descubriría.

 ** _HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ADIOS…_**


	3. Amanecer

_**Cap. 3: Amanecer**_

Al amanecer Grell se estaba levantando ya que escuchaba un pequeño llanto, se dio cuenta q era el llanto de Aimi y abrió los ajos rápidamente pensando q algo malo pasaba; vio a Undertaker cargándola para calmarla pero no funcionaba, entonces el la cargo para q se tranquilizara lo hiso por un momento pero luego lloraba nuevamente.

_Seguro tendrá hambre o se hiso en tu abrigo (sugirió Undertaker, Grell ante el pensamiento de q se hiso en su abrigo rápidamente la reviso eliminando esa posible sugerencia ya q no había ningún rastro de suciedad)._

_Lo más seguro es q tenga hambre, vi una tienda para bebes a unas pocas calles de aquí, te encargo a Aimi voy y regreso rápido ¿sí?_

_De acuerdo pero apresúrate mientras q yo caliento el agua, descuida Aimi ya pronto comerás (ante lo dicho la bebe se calmó un poco)._

Después de q Grell llegara con muchas cosas para bebe incluyendo ropitas un poco grandes a la medida de la bebe pero eso no sería un problema futuramente, terminaron de desayunar, cambiarle a la bebe y darle su leche fueron a limpiar todo de la mesa y a ordenar el cuarto donde habían dormido los tres. Ya eran las 2 de la tarde y Grell le explico q su Will solo le había dejado dos días para cumplir la misión, después de eso tenía q regresar.

_Con q solo te dejo dos días eh… jejeje…jejeje_

_Si pero eso no tiene nada q ver con que venga temprano del trabajo a verificar como están, a paso de traerles cosas (se vio q Undertaker estaba un poco serio) amigo ¿te pasa algo, porque tienes esa cara? (preguntaba un Grell confundido)._

_Vaya parece q en unos momentos tendremos visitas jejeje…jejeje (en ese instante Grell se puso alerta pensando q buscarían a la bebe, así q la abrazo fuerte) no te preocupes no es nada del otro mundo, digamos q es un pequeñín acompañado por su cachorro (Grell al oír esto se relajo un poco, sabiendo q Sebastián lo vería con una bebe, estaba ansiando su cara de sorpresa)._

Luego de unos instantes Ciel y Sebastián estaban en la puerta listos para entrar.

_Undertaker necesito tu ayuda para unos… (Se quedo mudo al ver a ese shinigami loco y afeminado cargando a ¿una bebe?)._

_Bocchan está bien… (También se quedo mudo a ver a esa bebe "será su hija" pensaba Sebastián)._

Grell estaba riéndose junto con Undertaker por ver la cara de sorprendidos q pusieron en el acto al ver a la bebe q sonreía ligeramente.

_Vaya conde si q usted paga jajajajaja… ahí, en q lo puedo ayudar conde jajaja… _

Ciel y Sebastián recuperaron sus facciones después de q Undertaker les hablara.

_Necesito un archivo de la revista GUNTER (decía Ciel)._

_Y para q lo necesita conde jejeje_

_Al parecer esta comenzando a hablar mal de muchas compañías (explicaba Sebastián), haciendo q su producción se disminuya; es por eso que queremos evitarlo a toda costa, esos comentarios de mal gusto podrían llevar a la compañía de mi amo a la quiebra_

_Quizás lo tenga comenzare a buscar jejeje…jejeje_

Mientras Undertaker estaba buscando dirigieron su mirada a Grell q estaba jugando con la bebe, se acercaron un poco y decidieron preguntar.

_Oye parca roja, y ese milagro q tengas una hija, acaso la robaste de un orfanatorio (lo decía con aires de burla haciendo q la bebe se ponga un poco triste)._

_Cállate ella es mi hija y no vengas con burlas la vas hacer llorar, ya, ya no estés triste solo es un mocoso muy engreído (ante ese comentario Ciel se enojó volteando la cara para ver si Undertaker venia), verdad Sebastián acaso no puedes ver su aura completamente shinigami_

_El señor Sutcliff tiene razón es completamente shinigami, me sorprende q alguien como tú un afeminado, pueda tener una hija, pero tengo un poco de duda en las uñas (estaba analizando un poco las uñas poniendo nervioso a Grell, en eso llega Undertaker tirando los formatos en su cara)._

_Discúlpeme jejeje se me cayeron (ve a Sebastián recogiendo los archivos, salvando a Grell y a su hija) por que no Grell vas a dar un paseo con Aimi, estaré ocupado con el conde y su mayordomo jejeje (lo decía para q se calmara)._

_Ok… nos vemos mocoso y Sebas-chan ("aunque tuviera una hija no se le pasa lo afeminado" pensaba Sebastián y Ciel)._

Grell y su nueva hija Aimi estaban paseando por las terrazas de unas cuantas casas lejos de Undertaker. Fueron a una fuente donde había un pequeño jardín, entraron y observaron muchos pajaritos volando, otras en sus nidos y otras dando de comer a sus crías; ante esa visión Aimi se rio un poco sacándole una enorme sonrisa a Grell decidiéndole darle una promesa en ese lugar.

_Aimi mírame (la bebe le hizo caso y comenzó a mirarle a los ojos) te prometo q nunca te abandonare ni te entregare a esos viejos shinigamis ni te lastimare, te protegeré hasta q mi vida se acabe y no dejare q alguien te haga daño sino yo mismo acabare con su vida y la mía para estar juntos eternamente, aunque ahora seamos inmortales no dejare de amarte como mi hija q eres (ante esas palabras Aimi lo miro con ternura, entonces estiro su bracito para acariciar la cara de Grell, él entendió perfectamente y acercando su cara recibió la caricia como sellando su promesa); bueno es hora de irnos tu tío Undertaker nos estará esperando con tu leche y almuerzo ya listo (en eso siente una ráfaga helada) será mejor si te envuelvo con mi abrigo rojo Aimi_

Después de envolverla se fue caminando por las calles, la fuente y la casa de Undertaker estaba a solo unas 6 calles no veía problema en caminar mientras carga a Aimi. A una cuadra lejos de la fuente siente q alguien lo está siguiendo, Grell comienza a acelerar un poco el paso pensando q era solo su imaginación pero lo sigue sintiendo así q comienza a correr lo más rápido q puede, estaba a una cuadra de la casa de Undertaker, para en seco y cae de espalda al ver q alguien cayo parado al frente suyo, protege a Aimi con un fuerte abrazo queriendo ver quien era mientras se levantaba.

_Sempai q hace aquí acaso todavía no término su trabajo y ¿Qué es ese bulto? (lo decía un Ronald un poco confundido)._

_Ronny como estas y con respecto a tu pregunta si ya termine (lo decía un poco nervioso), ahh mira la hora me tengo q ir (se estaba retirando pero Ronald lo paro agarrando su brazo)._

_Espere sempai, William-sempai me mando a ver si usted había terminado con el trabajo, para volver rápido al… ahhh… sempai q tiene ahí al parecer se movió (lo dijo Ronald un poco nervioso)._

_Si te lo dijera, nunca lo dirías a alguien más Knox (lo decía un poco serio)._

Al escuchar su apellido sabia q su sempai estaba hablando en serio "q tendrá en ese bulto para hablarme así" pensó Ronald.

_Lo prometo Grell-sempai (lo decía amablemente, tenía curiosidad por saber q hay en ese bulto) no diré nada_

_Bien entonces acompáñame Ronny, no creo q esto resista el frio por mucho tiempo_

Fueron directo a la casa de Undertaker, Ronald estaba pensando en el camino "q será tan importante para decirme sobre ese bulto" no lo sabía solo era cuestión de esperar a ver q sorpresa tenía su sempai para él.


	4. Invitado

_**Cap. 4: Invitado**_

Al llegar a casa, Undertaker recibió alegremente a Grell y amablemente a Knox.

_Pero q sorpresa joven Knox, a q vino usted a mi tienda jejeje…jejeje_

_Buenas tardes señor Undertaker, vine aquí porque Grell-sempai me iba a decir algo muy importante sobre ese bulto antes de regresar con el_

Undertaker miro seriamente a Grell diciéndole con la mirada q lo le contara.

_Tranquilo amigo, él es de confianza_

_Estas seguro Grell, porque a más personas sepan el secreto más peligro tendrá ella (lo dijo un poco preocupado Undertaker)._

_Disculpen q me entrometa pero ¿Quién es ella? (hablaba un Ronald confundido)._

En eso Grell quita el abrigo del bulto mostrando una bebe hermosa, Ronald estaba sorprendido esa bebe se parecía mucho a su sempai a excepción de sus ojos q eran como rubís resplandecientes, los dos presentes se comenzaron a reír de la cara q puso Ronald, también la bebe sonrió un poco al ver a Grell reírse de su aprendiz.

_Al parecer ya me alegraron el día dos veces jejeje…jejeje me caes bien muchacho (lo decía Undertaker divertido)._

_Bueno dejando de lado la broma, te presento a mi hija Ronny, Aimi él es Ronny tu nuevo tío (Undertaker lo miro un poco sorprendido) claro no tan genial como el primero (ante su mención se puso alegre de nuevo)._

_ ¡Pero Grell-sempai q tiene usted en la cabeza, William lo matara por traicionarlo, porque se acostó con una mujer sabiendo la relación q llevan usted y William!... auch… porque me golpeo sempai (Grell le dio un golpe a su cabeza por decir cosas q no son)._

_Estúpido ella no es mi hija genéticamente_

_Pero si es igualita a usted sempai como no va hacer su hija_

_Por eso te traje aquí para explicártelo, Undertaker puedes alimentar a Aimi en el cuarto necesito conversar con este aprendiz tonto, yo dentro de un rato comeré no te preocupes_

Undertaker vio toda la discusión haciéndolo reírse a cada rato cuando Grell dijo q se llevara a Aimi con gusto se la llevo para alimentarla por mientras. Ambos vieron q Undertaker se había retirado decidiendo q reanudarían su conversación.

_A lo que iba, te acuerdas del trabajo q me enviaron hacer ayer (se estaba poniendo serio)._

_Si lo recuerdo, por eso vine a recogerlo, William pensó q usted ya había terminado y estaría vagando por ahí_

_Que cruel de su parte, pero al parecer esa demonio tuvo una hija_

_No me diga q… (Se quedó mudo por un rato) esa bebe es la hija de esa demonio (Grell asintió ante su pregunta) pero sempai sabe lo q eso significa, lo mataran a usted y a la bebe si es q llegaran a enterarse_

_Por eso te digo a ti, prometes jamás revelar el secreto q te estoy confiando_

_Solo dígame una cosa ¿Por qué decidió conservarla, pudo habérsela entregado a las autoridades? y así librarse de este lio, solo dígame el ¿por qué?_

_Ronald te diré la verdad, después de verla en la caja q estaba protegiendo su madre ya muerta, me estaba retirando no pensaba en asesinarla ya q no había hecho nada; cuando de repente a unos pasos lejos de ella comenzó a llorar sonoramente, antes lo había oído y me alejaba, pero esta vez algo en mi interior me decía q no era correcto esa bebe me llamaba de alguna forma, la veía indefensa sin alguien en su vida eso me puso triste; la lleve donde Undertaker para revisar si era demonio o shinigami, igual la iba a criar si era demonio; entonces él me dijo q había nacido completamente shinigami (no conto los detalles por temor a q la rechazara) eso me alegro, me prometí a mí mismo q desde este día protegería a Aimi de cualquiera q la quisiera matar; ahora Ronald Knox me promete jamás hablar de la existencia de Aimi, para así yo pueda protegerla_

_Sempai (Grell lo vio q estaba lagrimeando un poco) e-eso me cautivo mucho, y si prometo jamás contarle a alguien sobre Aimi, lo juro por mi vida_

En eso Grell le dio un abrazo agradeciéndolo por la promesa, Ronald correspondió a su sempai, sabia q desde ahora todo iba a cambiar en la vida de su sempai y en la suya gracias a esa bebe.

_Bueno q habrá de comer tengo mucha hambre, Undertaker ya puedes salir ya hicimos la promesa (decía contento Grell)._

Los dos ven a Undertaker guiándolos hacia el comedor, los tres se sentaron y almorzaron juntos mientras q Undertaker le daba su leche a Aimi, ya satisfecho Ronald se iba retirando acompañado de su sempai, Undertaker y la bebe.

_Bueno yo me retiro entonces le diré a William q todavía estas buscando a la demonio_

_También dile q no se preocupe mañana temprano estaré de vuelta en el trabajo_

_Adiós sempai mañana nos veremos, y no se preocupe traeré algunas cosas para visitarlos a ustedes y a Aimi (lo decía ya alejándose de ellos)._

_Ya está anocheciendo entremos, antes de q Aimi se resfrié jejeje…jejeje (lo decía un poco divertido Undertaker)._

_Tienes razón amigo entremos_

Ya adentro de la casa, los dos estaban jugando con Aimi, sacaron muchas carcajadas y bonitas fotos con ella, al acostarse en la cama Grell durmió tranquilamente con Aimi a su lado; Undertaker le acaricio a Aimi en la mejilla haciendo q esta se removiera un poco a su lado; le estaba comenzando a gustar la sensación q le daban Grell y Aimi, sintió q era aceptado por ellas dos eso le agradaba, se prometió a si mismo antes de dormir protegerlas a toda costa de cualquier peligro.

_Grell, Aimi gracias por es-te día (cayo dormido en ese momento, sentía mucha paz y felicidad en su interior gracias a ellas dos)._

Grell no podía creerlo, tenía un hibrido como el en sus brazos cosa q estaba prohibido, no sabía lo q le esperaría futuramente a ellos dos pero lo superaría junto con Aimi y su amigo, cosa q si tenía q desafiar a sus superiores lo haría con tal de proteger a su querida hija Aimi.

Ronald llego donde la casa de William de noche diciendo q su sempai vendría mañana temprano con la misión cumplida, cosa q a él no le agrado en lo absoluto, quería a su parca roja esta noche al lado suyo; fue a su cuarto echándose en la cama listo para dormir, se sentía un poco extraño al no tener a Grell a su lado, ya mañana lo vería y seria levemente castigado por cumplir tarde su misión, con esa mentalidad se quedó un poco tranquilo, así q se durmió con el ceño levemente fruncido ya mañana le esperarían muchas cosas.

 _ **Hasta el siguiente capítulo, adiós.**_


End file.
